beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pilot
Empfehlung Schaut euch den Pilot erst an, wenn ihr die erste Staffel bereits gesehen habt, es ist immer sehr schwer sich an neue Darsteller zu gewöhnen! Wenn ihr den Pilot erst gesehen habt findet ihr höchstwahrscheinlich die normalen Darsteller zunächst schlecht, weil ihr euch an die Darsteller aus dem Pilot gewöhnt habt. Macht es lieber umgekehrt, denn mit den Darstellern ab Episode 1x01 müsst ihr ganze 4 Staffeln auskommen und sie sind komplett anders ;) Der Pilot wurde in England auch nicht vor Anfang der ersten Staffel ausgestrahlt und befindet sich auch nicht auf DVD. Pilot 1x00 Der Pilot wurde zunächst als Testfolge gedreht. Dieser wurde mit anderen Serientestfolgen in Großbritanien in einer Fernsehshow gezeigt. Nach Ausstrahlung der einzelnen Folgen konnten die Zuschauer abstimmen welche der ausgestrahlten Pilots sie gerne als Serie sehen würden. Die Zuschauer entschieden sich für Being Human. Allerdings wurden nach der Austrahlung des Pilots die Darsteller ausgewechselt. Nur die Darsteller Russell Tovey (George) und Dylan Brown (Seth) blieben, alle anderen Darsteller wurden neu gecastet. Handlung Mitchell übernachtet bei seiner Freundin Lauren. Ihre Freundin Neeru hatte sie vor Mitchell gewarnt und gesagt, dass er "gefährlich" sei. Aber Lauren glaubt ihr nicht und erzäht dieses Mitchell. Kurze Zeit später kann Mitchell seinen Blutdurst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und tötet Lauren beinahe. Um sie zu retten macht er sie zum Vampir. Das freut seinen Rivalen Seth sehr. Es amüsiert ihn dass Mitchell wieder Blut trinkt. Nachdem Mitchell wieder Blut getrunken hat, kommt er ständig wieder in Versuchung, so auch als er eine Frau an der Bar kennenlernt (Eleanor). Als sie aber einen Witz darüber macht, dass er "gefährlich" sei, erklärt er ihr dass sie nach Hause gehen sollte und verlässt die Bar. George verwandelt sich unterdessen als Werwolf und taucht nackt in einer für ihn unbekannten Gegend auf. Mitchell kümmert sich um ihn und holt ihn ab. Im Krankenhaus finden sie schließlich einen Kelleraum in dem sich George ohne bedenken verwandeln kann. Es kommt nie jemand dorthin. Mitchell und George suchen nach einer Wohnung, in die sie gemeinsam einziehen wollen. Sie finden ein Haus, das schon länger leer steht. Die Vorbesitzer sind ausgezogen, weil sie glaubten es spuke dort. Außerdem habe das Haus zu wenig Sonnenlicht. Mitchell und George sind begeistert und ziehen direkt ein. Als sie allerdings von der Arbeit wiederkommen wurde "Get Out" auf die Wand geschrieben. Gemeinsam durchsuchen sie die Wohnung. Sie treffen auf ein Mädchen, dass ganz erstaunt ist als George sie mit "Wer zur Hölle bist Du denn?" anspricht. Sie ist ein Geist und wurde von allen anderen Vorbesitzern nie gesehen! Es stellt sich später raus, dass sie Annie heißt und vorher mit ihrem Verlobten im Haus lebte. Sie weiß selber nicht warum sie noch auf der Erde ist. Jedoch ist George nicht gerade begeistert, davon, dass sie jetzt im Haus lebt. Er hatte gehofft, dass er in dem Haus so menschlich wie möglich leben kann. Ein Geist im Haus passt, nach Georges Auffassung, gar nicht zu einem normalen menschlichen Leben. Als George Annie fragt, wie es nach dem Tod aussieht, berichtet sie ihm von positiven Erlebnissen. Später erzählt sie jedoch Mitchell, dass sie ihm nichts von dem dunklen Korridor erzählt hat und auch nichts von den Männern mit Stöcken und Seilen die auf der anderen Seite warten. Auch Mitchell hat dieses bei seinem Tod gesehen. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie das richtige gemacht hat. Kein Mensch sollte seiner Meinung nach wissen, dass nach dem Tod nicht direkt das Paradies kommt. Im Krankenhaus trifft George seine Ex Verlobte Julia wieder. Nachdem er zum Werwolf wurde hat er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen. Sie hat geglaubt, dass er gestorben ist und hat inzwischen einen neuen Verlobten (Peter). Dieser ist jedoch krankhaft eifersüchtig, sehr brutal und behandelt Julia sehr schlecht. George verteidigt sie. Daher möchte sie gerne wieder zu George zurück. Er erklärt ihr jedoch sie solle sich von ihm fernhalten. Als er in den Keller geht um sich zum Werwolf zu verwandeln schließt sie sich mit ihm dort ein, um ihn dazu zu bringen mit ihr zu reden. Verzweifelt versucht George Mitchell zu erreichen. Dieser ist jedoch unterwegs und so geht Annie an den Apperat. George fleht sie an zu kommen. Allerdings konnte Annie das Haus bisher noch nicht verlassen. Schließlich schafft sie es doch herauszukommen und erreicht in letzter Sekunde den Krankenauskeller und holt Julia heraus. Von draußen beobachtet Julia die Verwandlung. Sie erklärt George schließlich, dass sie mit seinem Werwolffluch nicht zurecht kommt, dass sie nicht stark genug dafür ist und verlässt George. Annie wird derweil auch von anderen gesehen, wie zum Beispiel Julia. Sie erklärt sich das damit, dass sie von Mitchell und George gesehen wurde. "Und wenn man von anderen erkannt wird, macht das einen real." ("If you are recognised by someone that makes you real".), so Annie. Lauren ist inzwischen zum Vampir geworden. Sie trifft Mitchell wieder und erklärt ihm, dass sie sich als Vampir stark und wunderbar fühlt. Sie bedankt sich dafür, dass er sie zum Vampir gemacht hat. Mitchell jedoch entschuldigt sich dafür, "was er ihr angetan hat". Daraufhin sagt Lauren, dass auch ihre Familie und Freunde jetzt nur noch Beute für sie seien. Sie sein Nichts im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren. Mitchell soll nicht das verkennen was er ist. Veränderte wiederkehrende Charaktere aus dem Pilot *'Mitchell' — Guy Flanagan *'Annie' — Andrea Riseborough * Lauren — Dominique McElligot * Herrick — Adrian Lester Musik *''Chasing Cars'' von Snow Patrol *''Rehab'' von Amy Winehouse *''Delivery'' von Babyshambles *''Common People'' von Pulp *''Smack My Bitch Up'' von The Prodigy *''Ruby'' von Kaiser Chiefs *''Car Park Confrontation'' von Sam Watts Zitate :Lauren zu Mitchell: You intrigue us. You don't use lines. You talk about ancient machinery. You do conjuring tricks. Your eyes, they're sad even when you laugh. When you look at me, it's heavy. It's old. ---- :Mitchell (nach einer Vollmondnacht): Does it hurt? :George: Curses are ment to hurt. ---- :Cathy: The back of the house doesn't get much sunlight. :Mitchell: I'm not mad on sunlight. ---- :George (über Cathy): How can she think we are gay? :Mitchell: Yeah – I am way out of your league. ---- :Annie: Normal people can't see me. :George: I'm normal!" :Annie: Sorry, by normal, I don't mean those who turn into the littlest hobo once a month. ---- :Mitchell: Why are you here? :Annie: Told you, I like it here. :Mitchell: I mean generally, why are you here? :Annie: I don't know. ---- :George: You're lucky this isn't tomorrow. :Peter: Yeah, what happens then? :George: Monsters come out. ---- :George: Okay you win 10 Million pounds what do you do? :Annie: Buy Colin Firth. ---- :Mitchell: Listen, you have got to remember what your were, your friends and family, what they still are. :Lauren: They are prey. ---- :Herrick (zu Mitchell): Everything is about to change. It's just nature, like tectonic plates moving, shifting and it all begins here, now. You need to decide who your friends are. ---- Die Darstellergallerie 9ed9e73ecefa44550b4a82994e9564f9.jpg|Mitchell|link=Mitchell - Pilot PilotAnnie.png|Annie|link=Annie - Pilot GeorgePilot.png|George|link=George Lauren Pilot2.png|Lauren|link=Lauren - Pilot HerrickPilot4.png|Herrick|link=Herrick - Pilot SethPilot.png|Seth|link=Seth JuliaPilot2.png|Julia Beckett|link=Julia Beckett JuliaPilotEx2.png|Peter|link=Peter LaurensFreundinPilot.png|Neeru|link=Neeru GirlatBar.png|Eleanor|link=Eleanor PilotMaklerin.png|Cathy|link=Cathy doctorh.png|Rory|link=Rory (Pilot) Leichenschauh.png|Mortuary Attendant|link=Mortuary Attendant Wäscheklau.png|Frau Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1